Sickness and Responsibility
by Dark Impact
Summary: Leo is sick...but his responsibilitie are important!


_**My exams are over *_* I did ok...I guess xD But here's a short story requested by flashbossXD on davientart. ^^ I hope you guys will like it. **_And...** I kinda wanna give a warning...the next requested story is highly graphic with mentions of rape and torture. So if you guys dont feel comfortable with it...its ok. But do let me know which character you want to be tortured xD On with the story ^^...**

"Ugh, my head!"

I could feel the pain revolving around in my head. Like a hurricane , destroying every calm and peaceful part of my mind. I thought maybe it was because of the high caffeine coffee that I took last night when I was with Karai. Or maybe it's because of the weight that's jumping on my torso like a bouncing ball.

Wait what?!

My eyes shot open and I looked up, craning my neck forward to see that was that weight that was causing my headache. But the sudden movement caused my head to spin like a top in the anime shows that I used to watch as a kid. I could only see the bright smile and baby blue eyes of the person that was pounding my chest and telling me what appeared to be as "Wake up Leo!"

That sound was so familiar.

So ...childish.

"M-mikey?"

I huffed. Again tried to focus on the surrounding and found I was indeed in my room lying on my bed and my 6 years old baby brother invading my personal space and bring me back to life.

This was a routine.

My baby brother did it ever now and then, almost 3 times in a week. And I never minded it. But somehow, right now i just wasn't appreciating the warm gesture. I wanted to rest more.

"Come on Leo, wake up. It's getting late!"

His bright smile and innocent voice trailed my ears, soothing down my body pain.

Late?

Hold on!

What's the time?

I turned my head around to the clock and saw it was almost 7:14 am. I had to drop my brothers to the school. I didn't even make their breakfast. What the hell just happened? How did I sleep that much?

I shot up and straightened myself, nearly dropping Mikey from his place but I was somehow quick to hold him back in his place, by reaching out. He let put a Yelp and then giggled. Probably thought it was some kind of a ride.

I rubbed my eyes and looked down at him with my head still spinning.

'Ok...that wasn't really a smart move to get up like that'

I focused my eyes more to Mikey. Who was still in my lap with a huge grin like an idiot. His hair messy and his uniform all worn wrongly. I looked over a little to the end of my bed and I saw his bag pack that wasn't even ready. One sock in his tiny foot and the other was missing.

Despite all the pain in my body I managed to smile and chuckled at the attempt that Mikey made. Usually I get him ready for school everyday. He's still too young to do things on his on even though he insisted it everyday.

Well, today he finally got the chance.

"Leo Leo Leo Leo Leo Leo...Let's go! I'm ready!"

He bounced, his tiny hands clamped tightly to my T shirt from the front.

Before I could open my mouth to say anything, the curtains of my room were opened like a sesame door letting all the light burst inside the room.

And eventually burning my eyes from the sudden exposure.

I shielded my eyes with my arm and the smile that I had a few moments ago was wiped out.

"Get up you Leo! We're getting late!"

That voice, as I recognize, belonged to my second brother Raph. As my vision started to settle, I felt Mikey being lift up from my lap and the sudden loss of the soft aura had my frowned.

"Ok, stop bugging him Mikey. He already looks dead!"

I looked up and saw Raph holding Mikey like a cat who was caught stealing Milk from the neighbour's house. Mikey turned his head towards Raph and laughed brightly.

"You look terrible Raph!"

"Uhh? Have you looked at yourself? What's with the messy hair and -"

Raph turned Mikey upside down by lifting him from his leg. The one with no socks on. Mikey giggled and wiggled as his messy hair swung side to side towards the ground.

Sure Raph was a little rough sometimes but we all knew he was careful and he loved us all.

"- what's with the one sock? You are it?"

He tickled Mikey's bare foot leading him to burst into laughters and giggles. I gripped my head like someone just slammed a hammer on it. I couldn't figure out why their laughter were causing pain in my head. I loved to hear them so cheerful and happy.

Their laugh and smile was my whole damn life.

"Hey! Put him down Raph. You wanna give him a nausea?"

My 3rd brother, Donnie joined the party. He snatched Mikey from his big brother Raph and hugged him like a plush toy. I could see Mikey's chubby cheeks squeezed in Donnie's collarbone. Out of all of Donnie was probably the most dramatic one. While Raph was the most protective one for all of us, but his way was brute and forced. Not that Donnie and I minded that attitude.

Raph was 18 and Donnie was 16 with equal height as Raph's. But Ofcourse I was the oldest and tallest with 5'10 and 19 years old. Our mother died when Mikey was born. Even since then I have been taking care of my brothers. Just like how mom used to take care of us.

"Whatever 4 eyes. Come on let's go already!"

I looked up.

"You guys need your breakfast first. Sorry I... I don't know how I slept this much-"

"We already ate it. Had some leftover from last night and Donnie made Mikey eat the cereal so we're all good Fearless!"

I nodded and got up ignoring the pain. My brothers moved out of the room to give me some space. They closed the door while stepping out and Mikey kept babbling about how he did so good with his uniform and other stuff. It almost made me wanna laugh. I walked over to the cupboard and pulled put my pressed uniform to get a quick change. I could eat something at the school, no worries about me. I wasn't really feeling good enough to eat anything.

I walked over to the attached bathroom of my room when the door knocked. I could imagine Mikey standing there with his usual bright grin and shiny eyes. I walked over and opened the door.

'BINGO'

"Leo Leo, look I'm ready!"

I smiled and picked him up, I could hear Raph yelling from the kitchen 'The Brat got away again!' I shook my head and went back inside.

"Yeah, you did a great job Mikey! I'm proud of you. Now wait for a second while I go change and then we can go to school ok?"

Mikey instantly brightened ten times more, falling for my words.

"OK!"

And when I got back, I quickly gave Mikey's look a turn over. I corrected his uniform and made him wear his socks and properly brushed his hair...which was a fail everytime. Mikey whined everytime I fixed Mikey's mistake in his attempt.

I checked Mikey's bag for all the books and lunch box too.

Only then I allowed Mikey to go to school. I picked him up and went outside. For a split second I thought Mikey's face lost his smile when his tiny hands connected to my skin.

Raph and Donnie were ready also, standing by the car with the keys. I stopped for a second, felt like the ground was shaking but I steadied myself.

When I dropped Donnie and Mikey at the school. They rushed off to meet up with their friends.

"Hey, don't run like that. You could get hurt!"

I called them out but they turned it away. I sighed and hurried towards Raph's and mine collage before we get late for real.

When I parked the car at the parking lot, Raph stopped me.

"You ok Leo? You look pale...Mikey level pale"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a little headache that's all!"

"Mhm" Raph nodded and out. Before we could go to our separate classes I reminded him to pick some milk when he goes to pick Donnie and Mikey after the classes.

Apparently I had an over shift at the store that I worked. Doing a part time job wasn't easy with my schedule but I still managed and was able to provide my brothers some tiny amount of relief from the tension that they were not hopeless and alone.

TMNT

It was about the 2nd period when I felt my head pounding again. And my eyes having a hard time focus on the board that was ahead of me. I rubbed my eyes over and over. My eyes were heavy and I wanted to sleep but ... the pain

"Ugh! My head..."

I muttered again to myself. And I had to lower my head down to the desk to sooth it alittle bit. I think I let out a silent painful moan because I could feel Karai's hand on my back with concern in her eyes.

"Are you ok Leonardo?"

"Yeah, just a headac-ugh!"

"Ok come on. Let's get you to the nurse's office!"

"What? No I'm fine!" I whispered, trying not to disturb the teacher.

"Yeah sure, I believe you Leo!"

She stood up instantly gaining the attention of the teacher and told him that I wasn't feeling well so she was taking me to the nurse.

TMNT

So Leo sat on the bench like Mikey, his shoulders tucked inwards and eyes lowered. Mikey would sit like this when he would get scolded by one of his big brothers. Must have picked it from Leo... a family thing maybe.

"So, you have a pretty high fever boy!"

Leo didn't even feel any chance in temperature of his skin. Wasn't he suppose to be hot? Or something like that?

Maybe that's why Mikey acted wierd when his hands touched Leo's skin earlier.

"I suggest you go home and take a rest..."

"But-"

"Look you need rest, now it's your decision whether to rest here or to go home. I'll write your permission either way!"

"I..."

Leo couldn't decide, if he were to go home then he would have to skip today's shift from the shop and that might cause a deduction from his pay. Which Leo couldn't afford. After all he was working hard to fulfil his brother's dreams. He couldn't rest. Plus it was his job to take care of them.

Brother's come first!

"I'll...rest here for a while"

"Hmmm!"

Leo got up slowly and turned towards Karai who was looking at him with a weird look on her face.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Your eyes...you look like you got hit by a blinding powder!"

Leo looked his reflection at the side mirror of the nurse's office. His eyes were bright red and worn out.

"I think I'll go wash my face and then lie down for a while"

"Sounds good to me, if you need anything just text me!"

Leo smiled. His girlfriend was hardly ever nice to him. She was like a female version of Raph, just 10 times more sassy and sarcastic.

TMNT

Leo cursed inward to himself for falling ill. He had no time to deal with this. It was making him loopy and lazy. Leo needed to be fast and sleek for his brothers. He had to made everything perfect so his brothers couldn't fell discomfort. He had to give his best to them. But this headache was killing him.

He had to ignore this rest timing for his brothers. Their father died when their mother was pregnant with Mikey. Leo took it upon himself to take care of the family. He would help his mom in house chores and take care of his mom as well. Then their mother died while giving birth to Mikey. This lead the family to jump to jump in a hole of sadness but Leo was there to take care of them all. He ignored his needs and rest just for them.

Maybe ...

Maybe he could rest for a few moments...

Just maybe because he deserved it?

"Yo Leo!"

Leo turned around to see his brother Raph running towards him. He had a frown on his face.

"Raph?"

"Dude, I got detention! You're gonna have to pick up Mikey and Donnie said he'll be home with April!"

No rest...

his brothers needed him...

"No problem Raph!"

Leo watched him skip away. He sighed.

TMNT

Mikey ran out towards the school exist with a huge smile. His messy hair waving in every direction. He looked around to see a familiar face. His bright eyes searched for either neon green or sea blue eyes.

After a while his smile dropped when he didn't notice any familiar eyes. A whimper escaped the young one's mouth. A sense of loneliness started to cover him.

"Mikey!"

He looked around to the source of the sound. It was his big brother's voice. Instantly he saw Leo standing among other people to pick up their kids.

Mikey ran over and hugged Leo's legs tightly.

"Leo! You're here, today! Yay!"

"It's good to see you too kiddo. Sorry I was kinda late. You ready to go home?"

"Yeah!"

Mikey made gabby hands to Leo demanding him to be lifted up. Which Leo without a second thought.

"Woah! Your getting heavy. What have you been eating Huh?"

"I'm not fat!" Mikey huffed.

"Haha I never said that buddy!"

Since Donnie and Raph weren't going to be home soon, Leo called Raphael and told him that he was the store with Mikey. And Raph would pick him while going back home.

Apparently Leo didn't think that rest was necessary.

Leo made Mikey sit in the shopping trolley while he worked at the counters. His breathing and vision were slowly getting out of pace.

"Leoooo, I'm hungry!"

"H-hold on a second Mikey!"

Leo turned around and took a step but somehow his feet didn't obey his command. Leo's eyes closely closed as he neared the ground. He was losing consciousness.

"Leo?!"

And with a thud, he fell on the ground in an odd position. Some people rushed to help him and lifted him up. Shook his body which was now burning with warmth.

TMNT

"Ugh! My head..."

"Where am I?"

"What is happening?"

I looked around to see an IV tube attached to my hand. Looks like a hospital. But...how the hell did I ended up here?

Am I dreaming?

I'm stiff fuzzy in the head.

I tried to move a little bit but failed. My body wasn't responding to me.

"You need rest oh fearless one!"

I rolled my eyes at the voice and sarcastic tone. It was Raph.

"What happened?"

"You were sick badly,bro! The doctors said that the fever nearly melted your brain!"

"Ok now that's ju- WHERE'S MIKEY!? HE'S STILL AT THE STORE!"

I tried getting up and was almost successfull but Raph's hand pushed me down.

"He's here, cried himself to sleep. Donnie's sleeping too. The kids freaked out alot!"

I cursed under my breath. I was suppose to give them a tension free environment and here I was doing the opposite.

"Sorry Raph, didn't mean to freak you guys out like this!"

"It's not your fault. It's been almost 12 hours since you were out cold!"

"THAT LONG? ARE YOU JOK-"

"Leo?"

I heard Mikey's sleepy voice. I waved at him from the other side of the room. And he practically ran towards my bed, jumped up the bed and stuck on to me like a Panda.

"Your ok! I got scared ...and then...they called...and then they asked...and then Raph came back...and then-"

"Woah slow down Mikey!" It's alright. I'm ok now!"

I promised him. And hugged him. While I heard slow steps walking towards me. It was Donnie.

"I'm- I'm really glad you ok Leo. You had us worried"

He blinked away some tears.

I smiled warmly and extended out my arm to him. Donnie didn't take long to fill the space followed by Raph.

I was actually feeling alot better now. I just needed a little rest and the company of my brothers. I took still absorbing the warmth as much as I could from the love of my brothers.

Because that's the long thing that keeps me going.


End file.
